


Feel the Magic

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: They're waiting in line for Splash Mountain because Sousuke is a petty man on a petty mission and Haru is going to make him admit that.





	Feel the Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Love Free! Week, Day One, Prompt B: What is something they've always wanted to do? This fic is inspired by an early SouHaru RP that AmberGalaxy and I had back when we were first diving into Free! Hell.

As they stood in the queue, surrounded by sugar-fuelled, screaming kids and adults who either hadn't heard of deodorant or wilfully ignored its existence, Haru saw Sousuke shifting about. His body tensed when he caught Haru looking at him, as if Haru was onto some dirty little secret that Sousuke had kept hidden from him this whole time. When in fact, that couldn't be further from the truth. The reason they were here was obvious, whether or not Sousuke chose to admit that.

All the same, if Sousuke was going to be difficult, then that practically gave Haru permission to mess with him. Knowing that Sousuke's eyes were on him, Haru made a show of glancing around, boredom etched across his features.

“The queue is so long, I don't know if this is worth it,” Haru said.

“It's Disney World. All of the queues are long,” Sousuke dismissed. He was acting like it was no big deal, but Haru could see the bead of sweat rolling down his neck; “If we go somewhere else, then we'll just have to start queuing all over again. Might as well stick with this one.”

That was some solid reasoning that Haru chose to completely ignore.

“Is this really the best choice though?” he drawled.

Sousuke stared at him as if he'd gone mad; “Haru, it's Splash Mountain. You ride on a log flume and get soaked. I thought that you of all people would appreciate that.”

“Seems like we paid a lot of money to come all the way to America just to do something that we could do back home with a river and a decent floatie. You and Rin did it drunk once, if I remember right,” said Haru. And he did remember right, because he still had the photos to prove it; “Maybe we should just go shake hands with Mickey Mouse or something instead. Can't do that back home.”

“I am not losing my place in this queue just to shake hands with a guy in a costume,” Sousuke hotly insisted.

That was when Haru had him. Which Sousuke didn't realised until he'd already made the mistake. The grin Haru gave him was wolfish.

“This means something to you,” Haru accused, “You really want to go on this ride. It's been on your mind ever since we got here.” Sousuke wasn't meeting his gaze, but Haru didn't let up; “You were so keen to ditch Kisumi and Makoto as soon as Hayato showed interest in that safari ride. What is it about Splash Mountain that you care about so much?”

Sousuke huffed; “You know what.”

And Haru did know what. It had started last week, when the two of them had stayed in the hotel for the day while the others had gone out to Disney World. While they'd been sleeping off the jet lag, Kisumi and Makoto had gone to Splash Mountain ahead of them. They'd returned to the hotel that day with one of those overpriced photos these rides always offer when you get out the other side and at first Sousuke had turned his nose up, but then he had a look at the photo itself. It showed Kisumi, proudly draped across Makoto and grinning into the camera.

That was when Sousuke's competitive streak took over. Sousuke and Haru had to get a more scandalous photo from Splash Mountain. It was a matter of pride.

“Is it really that important?” Haru asked, because he couldn't resist winding up Sousuke further.

“It's the most important,” assured Sousuke, “It's what I've always wanted.”

“Since last week. You've wanted this since last week,” Haru pointed out.

“Look, do you want to make out on a log flume or not?” Sousuke asked.

That was the point in this debate when Sousuke finally had the upper hand. Because there was no way that Haru was going to pass up the chance to make out with Sousuke anywhere. The commemorative photo would just be a bonus.

“Fine then, let's make all your dreams come true,” Haru decided. That seemed like a very Disney thing to do.

But even after reaching this agreement, it took them too damn long to get to the front of the queue. Sousuke's determination was probably what pulled them through. Haru watched as weaker people didn't make it – some parents had to escort their inconsolable children away, some teenagers just got bored of waiting – but Sousuke and Haru were champions. There was a reward watching for them at the end of this queue.

They were shown onto the ride by some hapless employee who'd probably seen it all and had every idea about what their intentions were, but just didn't care enough to stop them. They'd Googled it while waiting in line and people took all sorts of photos on Splash Mountain. What they were doing was hardly original, but as long as it was better than Kisumi and Makoto's photo, that was all that mattered.

They waited throughout the whole ride. Neither of them were exactly the type to scream on roller-coasters and this was hardly a roller-coaster anyway. It was pretty tame in comparison to some of the others that this place had to offer. So instead they both stared ahead, waiting for their goal to come into sight.

And then the log flume started to climb upwards...

When they reached the peak, Haru saw Sousuke tense up again, as if he was having second thoughts about if they could pull this off. But Haru had no doubts about how this would go – all Kisumi had done was cling to Makoto and look smug, but Haru was going to go for it. He grabbed Sousuke's collar and yanked him close, staring into his eyes with an expression that looked as serious as if they were about to face off against each other in the pool.

“Get ready.”

That was all the warning Sousuke got before Haru was on him, kissing his lips like he hadn't eaten for days. Sousuke moaned into the contact and that only spurred Haru on. This was fantastic. This was exactly the reason why they'd come to Disney World. It wasn't long before Sousuke's arms wrapped around him and the two of them were falling back against their seat, locked in each other's hold, shamelessly and for all to see.

By the time the ride was over, the same irritated employee had to tell them to break it up. People were staring. Sousuke looked red-faced and uttered an apology, but Haru walked away proudly, heading to the booth to collect their photo like the grand prize that it was. It looked like they'd ruined the photo of the couple sitting in front of them, but Haru didn't care. What he cared about was the way his leg was obviously straddled over Sousuke in the image. He gave a satisfied nod, paid the extortionate price and then passed the photo to Sousuke.

“Reckon this one wins?” Haru asked.

Sousuke gave a sheepish grin that made him look more adorable than Haru would admit to his face.

“Yeah, I reckon we destroyed them,” concluded Sousuke.

And with that, Sousuke's week long dream of conquering Splash Mountain had been achieved. Definitely one for the album.


End file.
